


To the future me

by valesweetdreams



Series: Maylor Week 2019 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Early Queen (Band), Letters, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor Week, old!Maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Look back at your life. Did you enjoy it? Did you made everything we have in mind right now? If you don’t, do it now.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Maylor Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575172
Kudos: 28
Collections: Maylor Week





	To the future me

Spend good, quiet and alone days together was rare in Roger and Brian lives. After they started the tour in the US they only had mind for music. They were impressed by their popularity in the other side of the ocean, and even more when they arrived in Japan. It was a very good sensation, knowing that you are loved for what you love doing, and in Roger and Brian case also share it with the person they love. But as the same time they are together, they are also apart, because of the rush of the tour.

They don’t like to complain, they know it comes with the life they chose, so they grab every opportunity they have to just cuddle all day, even if it in the hotel room.

This particular day they had nothing to do. No show, no interviews, no obligations, and as Freddie and John decided to explore the city, Brian and Roger decided to stay in their hotel room, just sleeping and cuddling together, ordering room service because they are too lazy to even get up.

In the afternoon, Roger was laying with his head on Brian’s chest, the guitarist had been moving his fingers in the drummer’s scalp, but it’s been fifteen minutes that he stopped. Roger didn’t dare to look up, but as his boyfriend’s breath was even, he knew he’s sleeping. So he gets up carefully not to wake him up and headed to the little table, turned on the bedside lamp and picked a paper and a pen.

He and Brian exchange letters since before they met, it was this way that the guitarist contact him to talk about the audition, and they kept their little tradition after they started dating, most of them being love letters. Brian is way better than him to write them, he has better handwriting, he is more romantic and he is much more creative. Roger considered, one day, stopping giving and just receive, but the face Brian makes every time he opens a letter and reads what is written is everything to Roger. 

But this time he decides to do something different, so instead of starting with ‘To my dear Brian’, she starts with ‘To the future me’. He decides to write a letter for himself.

_ Only opens this when you are old enough _

_ To the future me, _

_ Roger - it is so weird to call myself - I don’t know if you remember, but I’m writing you this letter from Japan, a cheap hotel room they got us. Brian is sleeping and I had this crazy idea to write this shit. My eyes hurt because of the little light, I hope you are wise enough to wear your glasses now - if you are not, put them on (you can read it with Brian voice). _

_ I have no idea how your life is, how you are, which age you are, but I hope all your dreams came true. I hope this high I’m having here, with people wanting us, listening to our songs, singing together, buying our albums, you are still having too. I hope you made it, all of you, and I hope you are playing together. _

_ God, I’m so awful at this, I don’t know what to write anymore, it is so much easier when I write it saying how much I love Brian. So I hope you still do it, and I truly hope that you are as in love as I am now. I can’t promise for him, but I can promise for us that we’ll love him no matter what, that we’ll be with him during his low, that we’ll make sure he’ll take care for himself as much as he wants to take care of us.  _

_ Despite music he is everything I have now, and for you I hope that same sex marriage is legal and that you discussed a lot about the wedding, I know I want a big party, did we have it? Did you manage to convince him do our way? I hope so. And hope he’s not the only one you love, because we always wanted kids… do you have kids? Are they calling you every night? So you have grandkids? I want it all, and I hope you have. _

_ Now I am happy, but we - Queen - still have a long way ahead of us, we are short of money and it is all shity, despite of the success we are having. And I love it, you know I do, but please, look back at your life. Did you enjoy it? Did you made everything we have in mind right now? If you don’t, do it now, you still have time. _

_ Say more I love you to your friends, take care of your health (again you can read with Brian voice), I may not think too much about it right now, but I want to live and play music for many many years. _

_ Just, be happy. _

_ Sincerely, you. _

_ RMT. _

It’s almost Christmas, but everything that they are thinking about is the tour that is coming. Thankfully they don’t have anything to do anymore and their kids won’t show up until tomorrow, so it is a nice day together, in bed, cuddling.

As they did almost 50 years ago, Roger as laying with his head on Brian’s chest and the guitarist quickly fell asleep, but as the age already came, he woke up when Roger tried to get up. The drummer got up anyway, ignoring is husband’s protests and went to open the wardrobe, taking off a box.

“What are you doing with your secret box?” Brian asked.

“I’m going to show you something.” He grabs the letter he wrote that night and cuddles again against Brian, who wraps an arm around him. He opens the letter and starts reading…

_ To the future me... _

Many things changed… Queen is not complete anymore, but he and Brian are still together and keeping Queen alive together. They indeed are married now and have four children and two grandchildren. He tried to enjoy more his friends, but he regrets many things. 

_ Yes, Roger, I enjoyed my life, but I still have much more to do… _

So he and Brian keeps whispering about the letter, talking about their lives and the choices their made to arrive where they are, while the curtains are closed and is snowing outside. He loves to stay just like this with Brian, and he hopes he has many more opportunities to just cuddle with the love of his life, because it was all worth it. 


End file.
